mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:GiggleGiggle
O mnie Myślę, że imię mam fajne, nazwisko także xdd Nwm co bym mogła napisać.... hmmm... może, że lubię czytać, jeździć na rolkach (co prawda dopiero się uczę xdd), chodzić na basen (chociaż nie umiem pływać :/) i bawić się ze zwierzakami. Co do MLP to strasznie lubię słuchać innych dubbingów. Różne dubbingi MLP Właściwie na ten temat to mogłabym pisać i pisać. Więc napiszę jaka postać z którego dubbingu przypadła mi do gustu, a która nie. Postacie, które lubię: Twilight Sparkle - Polska, Słowacka, Słoweńska, Rosyjska, Fińska, Norweska, Szwedzka, Niemiecka, Francuska, Włoska, Latynoska, Hiszpańska, Węgierska, Japońska Rarity - Słowacja, Rosyjska, Fińska, Duńska, Holenderska, Niemiecka, Francuska, Włoska, Hiszpańska, BR/PRT Rainbow Dash - Polska, Słowacka, Rosyjska, Szwedzka, Duńska, Francuska, Latynoska, BR/PRT, Węgierska Fluttershy - Polska, Słowacka, Rosyjska, Holenderska, Szwedzka, Norweska, Francuska, Włoska, Hiszpańska, Latynoska, Japońska Applejack - Polska, Słowacka, Rosyjska, Fińska, Niemiecka, Francuska, Włoska Pinkie Pie - Polska, Fińska, Niemiecka, Holenderska, Latynoska, Węgierska, Rumuńska, Japońska Spike '''- Niemiecki, Fiński, Słowacki, Francuski '''Znaczkowa Liga- Polska, Niemiecka, Francuska, Fińska, Włoska, Holenderska Księżniczka Celestia - Hiszpańska, Francuska, Rosyjska Księżniczka Luna - Polska, Włoska, Fińska Księżniczka Cadance - Słowacka, Latynoska, Rosyjska, Japońska Discord - Polski, Włoski, Francuski, Rumuński, Holenderski Postacie, których nie lubię: 'Rarity '- Polska, Rumuńska 'Rainbow Dash '- Holenderska 'Applejack '- Arabska 'Pinkie Pie '- Rosyjska 'Sweetie Belle '- Norweska, EU/PRT Polski dubbing Ja naprawdę lubię nasz dubbing i denerwują mnie ludzie, którzy zaczęli go krytykować z powodu zmiany głosów niektórych bohaterów. Ja uważam, że tak jest nawet lepiej, ponieważ Monika Pikuła i Julia Kołakowska-Bytner ne radziły sobie za bardzo ze śpiewaniem a Anna Sochacka i Beata Wyrąbkiewicz naprawdę świetnie śpiewają. Choć może w Bats! Anna Sochacka niezbyt sobie poradziła, lecz w Apples to the core ''zaśpiewała świetnie. Niech jeszcze tylko zmienią głos Rarity i będzie idealnie. No bo przyznajcie sami: Monika Kwiatkowska też niezbyt umie śpiewać. Podobno w 5 sezonie jej partie wokalne ma przejąć Magdalena Tul. Jestem dumna z naszego dubbingu: * Magdalena Krylik - świetna Twilight. Wokal, równie cudny * Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk - najlepsza Rainbow Dash jaka mogła być! * Małgorzata Szymańska - zajefajna Fluttershy z prze prze cudnym wokalem * Justyna Bojczuk - lepszej Sweetie Belle nie mogli zrobić! * Brygida Turowska - Night Mare Moon i Luna nie do pobicia! * Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybńska - nasza Królowa Chrysaliss wymiata! I niech mi nikt nie mówi, że Polacy spierniczyli dubbing, bo to nie prawda! Jesteśmy w tym naj naj naj lepsi! Także piosenki mamy super: * ''At the gala * Winter wrap up * Hush now lulababy (Sweetie Belle) * Find a pet * B.B.B.F.F. * This day aria (repryza) * Babs Seed * Flim Flam brothers * The perfect stallion * The Heart Carol * Celestia's ballad * Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle * I've got to find away * Heart strong as horses * The failure song * Pinkie's lament * Pinkie the party planner * Super duper party pony Słowacki dubbing Jest tak fajny, ale niestety ludzie często go ignorują. Nie mogę wybrać mojej ulubionej postaci w tym dubbingu, bo wszystkie bardzo, bardzo lubię. Słuchałam niektóre piosenki z tego dubbingu i wnioskuję, że: * At the gala ''jest świetna! Niestety, chórki nie takie, lecz główna szóstka -----> cud! * ''Find a pet zarąbiste! Słowackie RD i FS są świetnie <3 * Becoming popular ''naprawdę super. * ''Winter wrap up - jedno z najlepszych Niemiecki dubbing Jest naprawdę świetny, chociaż niektóre piosenki brzmią jak rozkaz rozstrzelania wszystkich dookoła. Moje ulubione to: * Giggle at the ghosty * Becoming popular * Babs Seed * Smile Song * Perfect stallion * Hush now lulababy (Sweetie Belle) * Generosty * Heart strong as horses * Pinkie's lament * Art of the dress * B.B.B.F.F. * The failure song * Ballad of the Crystal Empire * What my cutie mark is telling me? * I've got to find away * Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle * Life in Equestria Rosyjski dubbing Strasznie nie lubię rosyjskiego języka! Ale dubbing nie jest zły i trzeba przyznać że piosenki też są ok: * Winter wrap up * Becoming popular * Find a pet * The Heart Carol * A true true friend * This day aria * Flim Flam brothers Właściwie to tyle. Nigdy nie interesował mnie rosyjski dubbing, gdyż gdy tylko słyszę ten język zaczynam się śmiać. To dlatego, że Rosja kojarzy mi się z wiochą a i język mają wieśniacki. Węgierski dubbing Ten dubbing odniósł wiele porażek, jednak w 4 sezonie znacznie się podciągnął i nie odbiega od innych dubbingów. Moje ulubione piosenki w tym języku, to: * At the gala * Hearts strong as horses * Bats! * The failure song Najgorszą piosenką tego dubbingu uznaję Find a pet. ''I choć RD i FS w tym dubbingu są super, ta piosenka jest takim faulem, że choćbyś się wsłuchiwał nic ładnego by z tego nie wyszło :/ Francuski dubbing Uważam, że ten dubbing jest super, z tym że niektóre piosenki są nagrywane zbyt cicho, jak na przykład ''Find a pet ''czy ''Becoming popular. ''Ale jest wiele piosenek, które są super które lubię, jak na przykład: * ''Winter wrap up * At the gala * Giggle at the ghosty * Smile song * A true true friend * Morning in Ponyville * Hearts strong as horses * Bats! * Generosity Rumuńki dubbing Właściwie ten dubbing to jest masakra. Choć w 4 sezonie i Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks znacznie się poprawił. Jak do tej pory polubiłam tylko Pinkie's lament. Moje ulubione strony * Dodaj tu linki do swoich ulubionych stron! * Drugi link. * I trzeci. |Welcome-user-page||[[Kategoria:Użytkownicy]]}}